Inspiration Horses
The Inspiration Horses are a group of ten pegasi and ten unicorns with special names and powers. There is a new set of them every few generations, the next generation taking the names of the ones before them. This is not usually hereditary, with the exception of Destiny and Wisdom. Each pegasus has a unicorn counterpart, and vice versa. The current set of Inspiration Horses are young horses, still discovering their powers and roles in horse society. Pegasi Hope Sweet and shy, Hope is a faintly shining light. She has an unnatural gift for making people happy in times of crisis and can handle situations like no one else. Despite her shyness, she is very determined and optimistic, Hope was the first to suggest that Argenta Windspark might still be alive. Named after the founder of Silvertail, Hope is distantly related to Skye Ventus (and therefore Peace). She is a pale, cloudy white with a fluffy mane and tail and dark eyes. She is close friends with Truth, Wish, and Curiosity, and her counterpart is Faith. Her symbol is a pair of white wings in blue clouds. Truth Truth is a blue-eyed, lean-bodied pegasus who frequently wears a purple star pendant. As Truth, she is very genuine and authentic to herself. She can be rather blunt, often telling people what she thinks they need to hear whether they want to hear it or not. She can detect when people are lying to her, and cannot tell a lie herself (if she tries she becomes mute), though she can tell half-truths. Truth is good friends with Hope and Freedom, and her counterpart is Love. Her symbol is a silver star with blue wings. Peace Ventus Peace is the daughter of Skylar "Skye" Ventus, the renowned poet and historian of the Windlands. She has a long, thick mane and tail, dark eyes, and a black muzzle. She often wears a gold peace sign around her neck. She is inspired by her mother's poetry and often spends her time meditating. Though she does not approve of war, she understands its occasional importance in helping to gain peace, and was a rabid supporter of the war against the Tenebrae. Obviously she did not fight in it, though her mother did. Her symbol is a golden peace sign with a blue crescent moon inside it. Her counterpart is Joy. Freedom Quickwing Freedom will stop at nothing until the Tenebrae are finished. One of only four male Inspiration Horses (the others are Trust, Will, and Courage), he is strong and powerful and is always willing to fight for what he believes in. He quickly joins his mother Zephyra's forces in the Lux Agency to fight the Tenebrae. His greatest fear is that the Tenebrae will overrun Equasia, and he will lose his free will (he shares this fear with Truth). Though Skye and Zephyra are inseparable friends, Freedom and Peace can sometimes have conflicting views. His counterpart is the gentle Light, whose parents also lead a Lux Division. His symbol is a pegasus with raised wings. Destiny Wyrd Destiny and her counterpart Wisdom are two of the most important Inspiration horses. They are the only two whose names and positions are hereditary (because the gift of prophecy is hereditary). She is one of the only true Oracles among horses. Her last name is actually pronounced "weird" and means "fate" (indeed, "wyrd" is the root of the modern English word "weird"). While at the EWI, she retells the prophecy foretelling the fall of the Tenebrae. Because of her young age, she had not perfected her art and was often confused and even scared by her abilities. She was also intimidated by the success of her ancestors with the same name. Her counterpart, Wisdom, could explain her prophecies. She and Wisdom live in the Tree of Prophecy in Silvertail. Her symbol is a triquetra in a circle. Wish Wishing upon a star is THE way to get what you want. Wish has deep blue eyes that reflect the stars. She needs her counterpart Charity to manifest her wishes to fulfillment, though she can grant others' wishes. Her symbol is a cluster of stars. She is good friends with Hope, Grace, and Dream. Her symbol is a star shining through a cloudy sky. Grace "Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound..." Grace is very aesthetic, appreciating and representing all that is beautiful in the world. Her symbol is a purple spiral with a tail. Her counterpart is Dream, and she is friends with Wish. Trust The Golden Bridle is a magical artifact that represents trust between winged horses and humans. Trust is the Keeper of the Bridle, and is significantly closer to humans than most other pegasi. His symbol is a bridled pegasus, and his counterpart is Harmony. Will Will is a blue-tinted pegasus with a very strong personality. He knows what he wants and isn't afraid to ask for it. He will do anything to get his way, if it makes sense to him. His counterpart is Whimsy, who easily balances his mental strength. Curiosity Youngest of the Inspiration Pegasi, Curiosity is a pegasus filly with wide, dark eyes. She is good friends with Hope and wants to know everything about everything. She helps Midnight, Sarah, and the gang research Equasia and find out information. She is the only pegasus on the FulgorStrikers Division of the Lux Agency who is not also on the ArgentaMemorial Devision. Her counterpart, Courage, helps her to get over her fears of being in Tenebrae territory, but she still refused to fight. Her symbol is an eye. Unicorns Light Light is a beautiful golden unicorn with rainbow colors flashing in her mane and tail. Although technically an Inspiration Horse, Light is closer to an Elemental Horse of the Lightlands. She has to maintain the magical Lumaflume, a river of warm water that flows from Fons Lucis. Like her counterpart, Freedom, her parents also lead a Lux Division, LucisEquus. Because of her duties in the Lightlands, she cannot actually fight in the war against the Nox, despite the agency being named after her. She does find a mate among the Lux Warriors, a Lightlands unicorn named Abrax. Her symbol is a glowing star with a spectrum of rainbow colors across the top. Faith Faith keeps the world turning. She represents what makes up Equasia's existence. She knows that belief is the core center of everything, and that unicorns represent that. She will continue to spark people's hearts and minds. She is an almost stereotypical white unicorn with a gold horn. She has a brother named Finn. She is friends with Joy, Love, Charity, Light, Whimsy, and Harmony, and her counterpart is Hope. Her symbol is a unicorn with a glowing horn. Love Love knows what is most important in life. She is a pink unicorn with a green mane and tail (colors of the heart chakra). She feels that "people don't take pink unicorns seriously!" and jokingly blames Whimsy (her best friend). Love provides warmth and fuzziness to counter Truth's bluntness. Her unconditional loving makes her occasionally seem too sweet, but she has a serious side. She knows what love is and how it works. She knows the dynamics of grief and sacrifice, and she knows what kind of change she can make. She is friends with Faith, Joy, Charity, Light, Whimsy, and Harmony, and her counterpart is Truth. Her symbol is a heart. Joy It is impossible not to be happy in Joy's presence. She is pale orange with a golden mane, tail, and horn. She keeps people happy, and her exuberance counters Peace's solemnity. In her mind, the Lightlands is the most wonderful place in the entire world. Though Joy doesn't like the seriousness and occasional sorrow of the Lux Agency, she fights against the Tenebrae anyway. She is friends with Light, Faith, Love, Charity, Harmony, and Whimsy, and her counterpart is Peace. Her symbol is a thin-armed five pointed star. Charity All Charity cares about is being nice to people. She is a bright blue unicorn with a pink and gold mane and tail, and a gold horn. She goes to the Lux Agency headquarters to provide supplies, tend wounds, and provide other services for the warriors. Though she dislikes leaving the Lightlands, she will always step out of her comfort zone for someone else's benefit. She is friends with Light, Faith, Love, Joy, Harmony, and Whimsy, and her counterpart is Wish. Her symbol is a gold alicorn and a silver alicorn crossed in front of a globe Harmony Balance is the way to live, and the only way to achieve Harmony. Harmony believes in the Balance of All Things and feels that the Lux Agency has not defeated the Tenebrae because they must always be there to provide balance. If the Tenebrae are defeated, she understands that things will even out. She enjoys music, and frolicking in the Sunset Clouds with her siblings, twins named Yin and Yang. She is a purple unicorn with a pale gold mane and tail, and a golden horn. She is friends with Light, Faith, Love, Joy, Whimsy, and Charity, and her counterpart is Trust. Her symbol is a purple music note surrounded by golden light. Dream Dreams can be the abstract visions we see at night, or they can be goals for the future. Dream knows that accomplishing your goals is important, and figures that the Lux Agency will eventually defeat the Tenebrae. She also occasionally works with Wisdom on dream interpretation. She is a purple and pale blue unicorn with a silver horn. Her counterpart is Grace, and she is also friends with Wish. She lives in Silvertail. Her symbol is a silver crescent moon surrounded by clouds. Courage Courage is a powerful, deep red unicorn with a black mane and tail. He will stop at nothing until the Tenebrae are finished for good, and is a warrior on the Dartspeed division in the Lux Agency. He believes that anyone can conquer their fears if they try hard enough. He is the only male Inspiration unicorn, and the only Inspiration Horse that lives in the Firelands. His counterpart is Curiosity, and his symbol is a unicorn's head surrounded by flames. Wisdom Wisdom's purpose in life is to interpret the prophecies of her counterpart Destiny. They live together in the Tree of Prophecy in Silvertail. At the EWI, Wisdom helps Sarah and Midnight understand what they're getting into when Destiny repeats the prophecy about them. She is a deep purple unicorn with a blue mane and tail and a golden horn. She is calmer then Destiny and can offer advice on any situation. Her symbol is a spiral. Whimsy Whimsy is never afraid to be weird in an adorable way. She is the youngest of the Inspiration Unicorns, white with a pale pink mane and tail and a gold horn. She is relentlessly optimistic and, like Joy, tries her best to find the fun in every aspect of life. She can seem very random and detached to some people.